


Gasping Breaths

by TechnologicalNoiz



Series: For the Love of a Human [1]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i've had this written for a while but never got around to posting it, it's gona tie into a larger thing, slight retribution spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: “Shut up asshole.” You mutter once you are free from the straight jacket that was your shirt.“I didn’t say anything.” The smile on his face is small and fond, pupils blown wide as he takes in your exposed skin. You will never get used to the way he looks at you, like you are something precious that is worth the world.





	Gasping Breaths

Gasping breaths. Warm skin against skin. Hands sliding down your body. Hands that know you well, firm but gentle on your hips as Chen pushes you roughly against the counter. You break the kiss dizzy from lack of oxygen. He kisses along your jaw, down your neck, teeth grazing your skin sending a shudder through your body, a heat pooling in the pit of your stomach. You gasp his name breathless and wanting. You are unable to think, his mind just as chaotic as yours. You want him just as he wants you. You want to feel him, his warmth pressed firmly against your body, his breath against your skin as you hold him tighter, closer. 

He knows you, knows what you like, know how to touch and where that leaves your body trembling, dragging your voice softly from your lips, leaving you wanting for more. You hop up onto the counter wrapping your legs around his waist trapping him against you. You are already hard, straining against the fabric of your jeans. You kiss him desperately, quietly moaning into it as you feel yourself pressed firmly against his stomach. Too many clothes. You grab at his shirt quickly pulling it over his head before struggling with yours. The skin tight black turtleneck puts up a fight as you fumble to pull it off, catching on your elbows, bunching around your face, momentarily blinding you. There is nothing sexy about trying to remove a turtleneck with grace.  He chuckles softly before grabbing the offending object, pulling it off with efficiency. In any other circumstances the laugh would have infuriated you, as it is it only sends a tremor of pleasure throughout your entire body. 

“Shut up asshole.” You mutter once you are free from the straight jacket that was your shirt.

“I didn’t say anything.” The smile on his face is small and fond, pupils blown wide as he takes in your exposed skin. You will never get used to the way he looks at you, like you are something precious that is worth the world.

“You didn’t have to.” You pout crossing your arms. You are at eye level with him at the moment, something that you are not used to. He reaches out brushing some hair behind your ear, running his fingers gently across your lips. Before you can stop the impulse you open your mouth taking in two of them biting down hard, eyes mischievous, issuing a challenge. You are stubborn, you always have been. You smirk around his fingers before shutting your eyes pulling them deeper into your mouth, sucking on them for a moment before sliding off with a ‘pop,’ eyes locking with his again. An alluring forest nymph enticing a lover into their embrace.

His eyes go dark, lust clouding his mind. He pulls you in for another heated kiss hands wandering lower, palm running over the front of your jeans. You press into it trying to increase the pressure, he doesn’t let you, his other hand settling firmly against your hip to keep you in place. He continues to tease you through the fabric of your clothes. With a frustrated sigh you lean back, head knocking into the cabinets behind you, breathing heavy as he kisses and bites his way down your body. The position is awkward, more so for him, but neither of you care, not at the moment. His hands make quick work of your belt. You lift your weight off of the counter so he can slide the rest of your clothes off. The cold air against your skin makes you shiver.

You suppress another shudder as the cool air is replaced by the slick warmth of Chen’s mouth enveloping you. You bite down on your lip only allowing soft gasps and barely audible moans to escape. A habit you have yet to break. There is no need to stay quiet anymore, no risk of being found out. He is bringing you too close, too fast. His skilled tongue working you in ways that will never fail to surprise you.

You reach out searching for something to hold on to, as his fingers slide carefully into you. You knock over the metal tin with the cooking utensils in, sending them clattering to the ground. Your fingers scraps over the smooth surface of the counter. Your mind over run by pleasure.“Not,” you gasp, “here.” But you do nothing to indicate any signs of moving. He is too good at this. Way too good. After a few more seconds, minutes, you can't tell, he releases you momentarily from the clutches of ecstasy. You suppress a frustrated growl. You are the one who said to move after all.

“Patience,” he lifts you with ease and a small chuckle, making his way towards your bedroom.

“I've never been a patient man Chen.” It comes out more of a whine than a threat. There is no heat in your words when both of you know that in a moment he will wreck you completely. Taking you apart piece by piece as he has done many times before.

 

* * *

“You know,” you wrap your arm tighter around his waist, head resting carefully on his shoulder,  “I never used to snuggle in the past… after…” The thought slips out before you can stop it. You were never able to, even if you wanted it. His hand is in your hair, carefully playing with the soft strands.

“You've been with others?” He’s not really surprised. Of course you have. His tone is neutral, careful not to drag up memories that are better left forgotten, but he can’t stop himself from asking.

“One other.” It doesn't work,  _ his _ vibrant green eyes brought to the front of your thoughts. Your shoulders tense. You shut your eyes. You never got closure. You still don’t know what happened to him. You assume he is dead.

He runs a comforting hand down your back, still sticky with sweat. “Do you want to… talk about them?”

“No,” a bitter smile graces your lips, “not yet.”

“Was it…” He doesn't finish his sentence, but he doesn't need to. You pick up on his thoughts. Was it back at the farm? Was it another re-gene?

“Yes…”

“Ah…” His mind stills as he takes in the implications of what you just revealed. Re-gene’s may be tools but they are not mindless. You are enough proof of that.

“We weren't supposed to. If anyone found out...” A shudder courses through your body, goosebumps rising on your skin at the thought. “But we did anyways and I grew to love him knowing full well that any day could have been our last.” Chen knows what that's like, faint memories of Soo brought to the front of his mind. You don’t want to think about this. You don’t want to talk about it so you kiss Chen again. Long, slow, and tired forcing the memories of  _ him _ back into the past where they belong and can no longer hurt you. 


End file.
